The best Demonstrations
by Justasimplekidfrombrooklyn
Summary: something i wrote for my friends kyle and his girlfriend are having troubles and kenny lends a helping hand in their relationship, the kenny way... Kyle/Kenny Kenny/Andrea oc Kyle/Kirst OC


**The best demonstrations**

Kyle is worried his relationship is going downhill with Kirsty, so he turns to Kenny for advice. However, he gets more than he bargained for, when his friend shows him how to REALLY get back on track with his love life.

Meanwhile, the girls are doing some late night shopping, when Andrea finds something to cheer up Kirsty...

"Ah maaaaaaaan!" Kyle whined as he put the TV on standby. Kenny walked in with some popcorn, throwing pieces into his mouth, and chomping on them as if he were some sort of dog. "Wassup?" He asked his friend. Kyle looked lazily at the TV. "Kirsty's shopping with your girlfriend, and has hardly any time to spend with me! Which is amazing since Andrea and you are always together!" Kenny shook his head. "We're not always together!" he protested. Kyle snorted, "no all the sex I hear you guys having isn't all the time is it." He turned and looked at Kenny, who gave a childish smile. "At least I know she still loves me!" Kenny retorted, before clapping his hands over his mouth. Kyle looked at him in disbelief. "What?!" he asked in shock. Kenny went bright red. Kyle sighed and continued to watch the black screen. "Look, all I'm saying is, you need to let Kirsty know you still like her!" Kyle looked at him. "Meet me in my room, half an hour, and bring Pringles!" Kyle nodded. "Why Pringles" he asked confused. "'Coz I like them, now go!" Kenny turned to go to his bedroom, when he turned back to Kyle one last time. "Oh and you do know that TV is turned off right?" Kyle nodded, unimpressed. "Juuust checking!" Kenny smiled as he darted to his room.

It was about 9:30pm, and Kirsty and Andrea had just left their house, laughing their heads off. "…And the bit where he died, ah man I could watch that over again!" Kirsty cried as she and Andrea walked down to the shops for a late night mall workout before stopping at Kenny's. "So, how are you and Kyle?" Andrea asked as they sat down for coffee at the local Starbucks. Kirsty had a mouthful of coffee, and answered. "I don't know, I n love him, but he seems to … I don't know if he still loves me!" Andrea looked at her. "Well why?" She asked her English friend. "Well, he's always with your boyfriend and Stan. Look at you and Kenny! He always slot's you in!" Andrea snorted, "Kenny and me aren't ALWAYS together you know!" she waved a hand at her friend. Kirsty smirked. "No, all the late night sex at two in the morning… that's an interesting time to "slot in" wouldn't you say?" Kirsty joked. Andrea threw a complimentary biscuit at her, and they began laughing. "Well, looks like you and Kyle need some help… I know where to get it for you!" Andrea left the tip, and grabbed Kirsty's arm. "Where are we going!" Kirsty called to her eager friend. "To get your relationship back!" She simply replied.

A knock on the door told Kenny to stop reading magazines. He got up, stretched and opened the door to a Pringle wielding Kyle. "What are we doing?" Kyle asked his friend as he sat on the bed. He moved the magazines, but had to stop to giggle at the name of it. "What's so funny?" Kenny asked. "Isn't this hentai?" Kyle giggled. Kenny blushed, and grabbed the magazines stashing them under his bed. "N…no, they're… magazines!" Kenny defended himself and his honour. Kyle pulled a face at his blonde friend. "Anyhow!" Kenny cleared his throat, "how well do you kiss?" Kyle was shocked at what his friend had just asked. "What? That's tarded Kenny!" Kyle looked at him blankly, wondering whether Kenny really knew what he was doing. "Kyle, I'm the expert here! Lemme handle it. Now, snog me!" Kyle moved back form Kenny. "DUDE!" he yelped, as Kenny pinned him to the bed. "Look, imagine in Kirsty and, just chill and go all out!" Kenny said, his lips almost touching Kyle's. Kyle closed his eyes and sighed. _Forgive me_ he told Kirsty in his mind, as he and Kenny kissed. At first it felt weird. Kenny just wasn't like Kirsty, his lips were too rough, yet they still held that passion he always experienced whenever he kissed his girlfriend. Without Warning, Kenny plunged his tongue into the ginger one's mouth. Kyle froze for a second. It was weird, but he … liked it. And he wasn't even imagining it being Kirsty. Without warning his brain took over and he responded to Kenny's tongue in his mouth. It was like silk, the sensation of smooth chocolate melting in his mouth. He never imagined someone like Kenny could be so…. tender and passionate! He'd always thought the girls had gone for his looks; boy was he wrong. The friends finally parted lips, Kyle breathing heavily, and Kenny simply wiped his lips. Kenny sat back straddled over Kyle, as he thought. "Good, but a little clumsy… not too focused, but that's something we can work on." He climbed off Kyle's stomach. "Overall, I'd give you… seven out of ten?" Kyle was stunned. "What?! That's it! Jees!" he frowned. Kenny giggled smiling cutely at Kyle. "Its something we can work on, don't worry… Now you've had the oral exam, we need to see the physical!"

Kirsty and Andrea walked out the shop, giggling. "We have the film, the cookies, the chocolate, the marshmallows, and strawberries and mini donuts, drinks, and popcorn! …Now what?" Kirsty sighed as they sat down. "Lube" Andrea nodded defiantly. Kirsty almost jumped off the chair shock. "WHAT THE HECK!?" She laughed at her friend. "Just kidding!" Andrea winked, as she pulled up Kirsty to her feet and they continued. "I have some at home, so we don't need to buy any!" Kirsty stopped and gave Andrea a look. "What?" Andrea asked "Seriously?" Kirsty said, wide-eyed and shocked. Andrea nodded, "Yes why wouldn't I?" she questioned her friend. "That's only slightly disturbing…" She wolf whistled.

"Kenny why do we have to do this?" Kyle asked bright red. Kenny lay in the bed twiddling Kyle's ginger hair between his fingers, his torso not covered by the bed cover. "Trying to see what you're like in bed with her." He replied cheekily. Kyle scowled. "I mean remind me why were practically naked!" he hissed. Kenny laughed, "Coz, I'm not having sex with you, so I'm not gonna make you naked am I?" Kyle tutted. He felt Kenny's hand tickle his stomach; Kirsty did that too. Kyle looked down, half embarrassed half guilty. He was grateful for Kenny's help, but why like this? Maybe it would help, maybe it wouldn't? Only one way to find out. He cupped Kenny's cheek in his hand; he felt it go warm as the blonde blushed. He smiled and licked Kyle's hand, which made Kyle quiver. They stared into each other's eyes. Kyle froze and held his breath. They both had girlfriends, this couldn't be right, could it? But then why didn't he care? He and Kenny kissed again; he hoped he was better this time. As their lips parted, Kenny told him the truth, "ten out of ten dude!" he whispered to Kyle, who blushed as Kenny's right hand stroked his body. Neither one was sure what happened next. It was a frenzy of kissing, fondling and even a blowjob from one to the other. By the time they finished, they were holding each other, sweating and breathing hard. "Kyle, I ever hear your girlfriend bad mouthing your sex, I'll slap her for you." Kenny reassured him, making Kyle laugh. The two began to kiss for one last time, before they decided the lesson was over. Unfortunately for them, they didn't see the two girls peeping into the bedroom door.

"Oh my…"Kirsty said unable to finish the sentence. Andrea stared wide-eyed. "How much do you think we missed?" she whispered to the slightly shocked Kirsty. She shook her head. "I don't know, but I think we should never mention this again, for everyone's sake." They both nodded in agreement, as they slowly closed the bedroom door. They sat on Kenny's sofa and turned on the TV. "Hey, how dare you badmouth Kyle! He looks pretty good in bed!!!" Andrea exclaimed. Kirsty smiled. "Well, he knows how to get you going!" She laughed with Andrea. "he must do to get Kenny like that! At least he held up his end of the bargain…weirdly" Kirsty nodded. "You reckon Kyle will ever find out this was all to get him more confident in bed with me?" Andrea shrugged, "I don't know to be honest. Hey while we're waiting for the guys to leave the love shack, how about that film then?" Kirsty jumped up and turned on the TV and put in the DVD. Kyle and Kenny walked out, shocked to see the girls, and even more shocked to find they'd started the film without them. Kenny cooked the popcorn as Andrea prepared the fondue. Kyle and Kirsty were snuggled up on the sofa, whispering to each other. "How much did you see?" he asked. She giggled, "enough." He looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He apologised. She shook her head and kissed him. "At least it proved one thing to me Kyle…" He looked at her strangely. "It proved to me how far you would go to prove you loved me." She said as he hugged her closer. He smiled. _Thanks Kenny, I owe you one,"_ He thought, as he kissed her, with a 10/10 ranking.


End file.
